Despite the versatility in digital communication, interoperability and internationally accepted communication protocols of the Internet, its fundamental design has not changed much since its conception and does not excel in everything. Watching live TV for example is something which is not typically done over the Internet, even though television has been around almost twice as long as the Internet Protocol and represents a huge market. The reasons for this are based on the design of the Internet and Internet Protocol (IP).
The Internet is a packet-switching network where data is exchanged in small units or packets that are independently transported over the network and concatenated again at the receiver into its original form. A strength of packet-switching is that it allows for very flexible use of the physical network wires. When two communicating parties have no data to exchange for a certain period of time, no packets are sent and the wires can carry packets from other parties. On the Internet, bandwidth is not reserved, but available to and shared by everyone. The consequence is that it cannot guarantee a minimum amount of end-to-end bandwidth, making live video streams often appear jerky because frames are skipped due to congestion that delays or prevents delivery.
Even though with help from specialized protocols such as Distance Vector Multicase Routing Protocol (DVMRP) or Protocol Independent Multicast (PIM), the Internet Protocol allows for data packets to be multicast to a large number of receivers simultaneously, using this feature to successfully realize a live video broadcast is a challenge. A video stream is transmitted at a fixed high rate and not all parts of the network are likely to have sufficient bandwidth available to forward the stream.
When a bandwidth bottleneck is reached, the router discards the packets that cannot immediately be forwarded. This causes two problems. The data stream that is eventually received by one or more receivers further down the network is corrupt and the congestion also has a negative impact on communication sessions of other nodes that communicate through the bottleneck router. The only way to avoid this problem using the Internet Protocol and standard multicast is to find a transmission rate that is supported by all parts of the network. However, since the network is available to anyone, this rate will continuously change. A transmission rate is selected and the packet loss is accepted. However, when packets are dropped randomly by overloaded routers the data stream will suffer packet loss. If additional packets are sent through the bottleneck router, there is a larger chance that the router will choose one of these packets when ready to send another packet, implicitly rewarding heavy streams during congestion. This encourages sending redundant data thereby exacerbating the problem.
A more fundamental problem of flow control using the Internet Protocol is that slowing down the data may not be an option for certain types of live data streams. However, packet loss is unavoidable using the Internet Protocol and while data types such as audio and video data can usually withstand some packet loss without becoming too corrupted to play, this does not apply to all types of live data. Real-time financial data, for example, will become useless and even dangerous to use if random packets of trades are lost.